Looking back
by CosmicSynopsis
Summary: Although she didn't want to admit it, Maka always wanted to be loved. However looking back she begins to wonder, is it really better to have loved and lost to have never loved at all? Oneshot


Maka remembered the first day she meet him like it was yesterday, but it was years ago, five to be exact. March 5th, 2009; she was on her way home when she ran into him. He was polite but she remained wary of him. There was always more to a person than meets the eye. Her father being quiet the example.

Being the womanizer he was, it was no shocker when people learned he got a girl pregnant. However some where surprised it was Kami. She always seemed like the kinda girl that wouldn't bother with boys but as they learned, that wasn't true. Kami and Spirit got married shortly after the discovery and for the first year, everyone honestly thought it would work.

Their daughter wasn't even three months old when Spirit began to sleep around. He was with a new woman everyday and never helped Kami out. Sure, he might pay for the diapers and formula, but that's all he ever did. So it was no shocker Kami couldn't take it. April 24th, 1990 Kami Albarn committed suicide in her bathroom. The police found her almost a day later, as well as her crying, starving child Maka. The authorities gave her to Spirit and the bastard didn't even bother to show up to her funeral.

Spirit from then on promised to be a good dad, and to many people they thought he really was. But they didn't know him when he wasn't in public. He never beat Maka or anything of the sort, but he was never there. Maka would get rashes and was underweight due to her father's neglect and it was a miracle she survived. She learned pretty quickly to feed herself, and once her father knew that he didn't bother to make sure she was fed ever again.

Maka would have to eat whatever leftovers her dad brought home from when he went out or those rare occasions he went grocery shopping, which was mostly to impress a girl. Maka had to steal and even do odd jobs just so she could eat. She also had to tech herself and was responsible for getting herself new clothes, which where too big if they where new or too small. It wasn't the ideal life, but it was hers.

May 3rd, 2007, Maka moved out from her fathers house at 17 years old after getting a job at the bakery. She was a decent cook and for a time, was happy. The happiness didn't last. She began to feel lonely seeing all the couples and friends hanging out around town. She seemed to be the only one without any company. She tried to make friends but it didn't work and no guy seemed to fancy her. This made her resort to cutting.

2009, tired of wallowing in self pity, Maka out down the razor and decided she didn't need love. She saw that the world was a cold, cruel place, and love wasn't real. It didn't matter if she felt lonely or almost wished she had a boyfriend, Maka stuck to the idea no one was there for her except herself. Then he came along.

Soul was the type of guy who seemed like he might be a douche, but was really cool once you got to know him. He listened to what Maka had to say and didn't seem to spend time with her just to get into her pants, not that she was pretty anyway. He was a good musician and was her best friend. Then just two years later he became more.

2011, they where a couple, and she was happy. There was someone out there for her and she found them. They often went on walks or to the beach and Maka even thought at one point he was gong to propose. Maka silently waited with excitement for the day he'd propose while soul had planned something else entirely.

December 29th, 2012, Maka walked in on soul and another woman, her name was Liz, at least she thought. She couldn't be sure really since she didn't bother to stick around long. She went back to cutting and even started to do meth. Before she knew it she was on the streets and more concerned with what she'd smoke next rather than where she'd sleep that night.

February 10th, 2013, Maka stands on the edge of a bridge around 5:03 in the afternoon. "Goodbye Soul." She whispers. It wasn't until January 12th, at 6:25 pm when they found her body washed up on shore. It was better to have never loved at all, Maka had thought before she drowned.


End file.
